


利维坦

by sendmedowntotheriver



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 13:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendmedowntotheriver/pseuds/sendmedowntotheriver
Summary: 续接电影，一次Orm视角下的和解。OOC警告（





	利维坦

Vulko湿淋淋地踏上沙滩时，Orm恰好倚在灯塔顶层的护栏边上，望着海面剥橘子皮。他们的视线对了个正着，Vulko看起来多少有点僵硬，正像他被轻声指出背叛的一刻，也像很多年前Orm问他为什么母亲的目光总落在远处的一刻。Orm觉得口中泛起了咸味，既熟悉又遥远，像海水的味道又不仅仅是。

僵硬到底是转瞬即逝。Vulko扬着下巴看他一会儿，向他挥了挥手。至今谁也没真正吓到过这个人，Orm想着，他的前谋士曾经容易被逗笑，但一直极难被激怒，更别提显露出震惊来。骗出美杜莎的眼泪可能都比骗出Vulko的要容易些。也说不准，他不能说自己负气要给Vulko个上等席观战时没想象过如果他彻底击溃那个人、站在海洋的顶点将能收获怎样新鲜的反应。他把剥好的橘子攥在手里，冲沙滩做了个向下的手势，没等对方回应就消失在灯楼后了。

◆

Orm含着最后一瓣橘子走下最后一级阶梯，看到Vulko等在塔屋门口，背后太阳已经开始西斜。阳光打碎在熟悉的被扎紧的发髻上，勾出薄薄一层轮廓，制服褪去海水依然显得服帖合身。“真是稀客。”他停下来盯着对方几秒，没掩饰吞咽的动作，推开本就无锁的房门，顺手把橘子皮扔进垃圾桶。

Vulko跟在他身后进了屋，面色不改。“你看起来还不错。”他打量着Orm蓝色的针织毛线衣和褪色牛仔裤，还有略略变长、随意并在耳后的金发。

Orm嗤笑起来，“相对一个囚犯来说是显得太滋润了。”他走向桌边，从覆着布盖的篮子里挑拣半天，拎出一个橘子回身递给Vulko，“以前上岸时，他有没有教过你怎么吃这个？”

橘子饱满橙黄，看起来全无瑕疵，大小正好占得满Orm整个掌心。Vulko接过橘子，精确地避开了可能产生的皮肤接触，“你并不是囚犯，你仍然是亚特兰蒂斯的王子。这只是……权宜之策。谢谢你，他确实教过我。”

Orm想要开口争论，一时又好像有些厌倦，轻声吸了口气为自己拉过一把椅子跨坐着，胳膊松松垮垮搭在椅背上，眼睛不眨地看着Vulko就那么站在桌边，用篮子旁的水果刀从果柄处戳开，然后就着这小口一点点将橘子皮撕开摊成花瓣状，指尖几乎没碰到果肉。他托着剥好又尚连接着皮的橘子，递到Orm眼前。

我刚吃过——Orm顿了下，并没这么说。他盯着面前的橘子，伸出手去直接掰了一半，另一半又丢回完整的橘皮上。那方法肯定不是Arthur教得出的，但他也不怎么意外。毕竟，Vulko一向什么都会。

“刚住进这里时，他来看我，带来很多奇怪的陆地食物。其中有种植物碎末叫做茶叶，封在能透过水的纸网袋子里，他说要用热水冲泡，教给我煮开水，建议我试一试。‘远远比不上酒，但也值得一尝。’他是这么告诉我的。”他垂下头，漫不经心地掰下一瓣橘子，但不急着放入口中，“他离开后我把茶包放进杯子里泡了几分钟，喝了一口，差点吐出来。那又烫又苦……不，也没有那么苦，比海水还要淡些。只是我没遇到过这种味道。”他重新抬起头，把那瓣橘子举到Vulko唇边，“你尝一尝，挺甜的。”

Vulko伸出手给他看，“我还有半个。”话虽如此，他还是张开口，把那瓣橘子含了进去。Orm忍不住用空出来的食指蹭了蹭他的嘴角，没有被躲开。Vulko的顺从让他有些恍惚，这顺从已经远离他有些时日。毫无意义的、习惯性的顺从。

“……然后我把茶包拎出来撕开，直接嚼了嚼泡过的茶叶，那比茶水要涩得多，吃起来像海底的沙子。很快我发现晾一段时间水就会凉下来，但茶依然是苦的。母亲来时我也泡了茶，不知怎的她特别开心。还有他，又买来一种深色饮料，里面不断浮上来气泡，好像瓶底藏着只寄居蟹，那是甜的，咽下时喉咙里有东西在跳动；他后来还带我去喝了酒，摸起来是凉的喝下去却是烫的，像喝一个火球，味道不怎么样还让我头晕，但那之后入睡变得容易了很多，时间不再那么难熬。相比之下我完全不明白陆地人喝茶的原因。”他盯着自己的手指伸展又蜷曲，避免去看Vulko的表情。“我想着你也总会来的，到时候我要用最烫的水给你泡茶，最好能吓你一跳。又或许你早就尝过，那你就可以告诉我这种植物到底有什么特别……但我也有那么一部分觉得，你永远不会来了。”

他的声音渐渐干燥起来。

“所以我一边等，一边用掉了剩下所有的茶包。你来晚了一步，我已经没有茶来招待你了。”

“我不知道你在等我。”他听到温和的声音从上方传来。他终于对上那双眼睛，Vulko的目光坦荡而专注。他感觉自己被烫了一下。

“是啊，我也不知道。”他低声说。

“我以为你想多花些时间和家人相处。”

Orm忍不住笑出了声。“可能你忘了，算我活到现在为止，多数时间里只有你看起来还像是个家人。”

没有回应。Vulko抿起了嘴唇，眼神不可捉摸。这表情Orm见过许多次，比如母亲被流放到海沟那天夜里他缩在自己的床脚发抖时，又比如他第一次高举父亲的三叉戟、用尚显青涩的嗓音宣称要成为海洋领主时。他一向读不懂Vulko在服从之外流露出的片断情绪。

沉默持续了几秒钟，他们看着彼此。

前谋士是先用动作回避开的那一个。Orm用手背撑着脸颊，毫无道理地感觉自己终于赢了一次。

Vulko环视着房间，即使有什么不自然也没显示出来。他走向粗糙的木书架，手指漫无目的地蹭过书本的背脊，又滑向旁边的写字桌，像是戏剧中不苟言笑的女管家检查桌面上是否落着没擦净的灰尘。他逆时针绕了一圈，扫过窄单人床的亚麻色床单，扫过半敞着门的杂物柜。柜子里探着半个威士忌瓶身，他视若无睹。

“你挺适应在陆地生活的……这样很好。”他停在门边墙上的一处壁龛前，砖砌的格子里放着一个玻璃瓶。里面没有水。“这里该有些什么……”

那里该有花。Orm静静盯着他，想起母亲上次来时也这么说。但他还没有见过花。那个玻璃瓶大约是塔屋的前一位主人留下的，称得上整个房间里唯一的装饰物。他搬进来时里面盛着些陈年的水，后来他独自倒空拭净了瓶子，搁回清理整洁的壁龛里，再也没往里放什么。只不过是个玻璃瓶而已。

他站起身来。“你去高处看过海吗？咱们到灯塔上去。”

◆

冬末的天依然黑得早，下午渐渐聚起了云。他们登上灯塔顶层的环绕平台时，眼前没什么鲜艳的日落图景，海面被天空压得灰蓝。来自海底的人没理由怕冷，但风迎面而来，Orm还是感到裸露在外的皮肤腾起一阵刺痛。他们并肩站在护栏前，分食一个橘子，看天色快速放暗。在这时点，闭上眼半分钟再睁开都能够意识到清晰变化。

头顶的灯光向远方转动。Orm偏过头去看那张熟悉的脸。他以前很少有机会从这个角度打量他的前谋士，因为Vulko总站在他的侧后方。打从他发现了那场旷日持久的背叛后，许多年他都对从那方向而来的视线格外敏感。他分不清那其中试探、掂量又或者仅仅是不赞同的意味，只是按下一点在胸腔里跳动的情感，粗暴地将其归为恭顺，不舍得使之消失。

眼前扎紧的发髻里已经掺杂着不少白发。Orm试图回想，但发现也许因为Vulko总是一副表情，他年轻时的样子早就显得模糊不清。他一直都像个驯服的造物，不拒绝Orm的要求，但也不会主动提供任何。就连政事的建议也从不提第二次。

“你有没有想过，如果你坚持告诉我什么……告诉我你认为我该怎样，告诉我你想要什么，我也许最终会听你的。我是你教出来的。”

“……谋士只提出建议，不该忤逆国王的决定。”

“谋士可能也不该选择国王。”

Vulko终于转过头来。下一秒他的世界翻转，眼前是Orm的脸，眼角是渐暗的天空，身下是坚硬的水泥平台，脑后垫着Orm的左手手掌。王子俯下身来，用膝盖压住他的腿，右手抵住他比常人稍凸起些的肋骨上方，动作敏捷而轻柔。

Orm慢慢贴近，他卷曲的金发之前被风吹得乱糟糟，现在垂下来蹭在Vulko的脸颊上，若离若即。他感受到两人的呼吸声揉在一块。没有踏上过陆地的亚特兰蒂斯人一辈子也不会知道自己的吐息是温热的。

“你才不在乎陆地人的生死……又或者是否和平。一点也不。你只是选择了他。也许你是对的，也许你们是对的，也许你说不出理由但就是知道，也许你先一步按自己的偏好选择了他，然后……再花二十年让自己的选择变成对的。”他说话低如耳语，咬字却异常清晰，“或者仅仅是说服自己，那选择是对的。我猜你急着要否认了。”

Vulko盯着他，神色不变。“我不否认。”他的嗓音有些干燥，像块沥尽了水的海绵。

Orm感到口中再次涌上无来由的咸涩。他放弃似的把额头抵在了Vulko的锁骨上方。

“这可太没意思了，你已经不以殿下来称呼我了，但还是铁板一块。我倒是更希望你否认，然后告诉我你只是……单纯地不喜欢我。事情简单些比较好。”

他看不到对方的表情，只感受到枕着的身体发声时轻轻震动。“我当然不会那么说。不是这回事。你希望的话我也可以继续叫你殿下，依然符合你的身份。”

没有必要。他在心里回答。他半支撑起身子，用鼻尖缓缓磨蹭Vulko脖颈处露出紧身衣外的皮肤。他的前导师好像颤抖了一瞬间，也可能是错觉。Vulko为什么而来？那个人，他的兄长，第一次来时，他曾含着嘲讽要他帮忙向Vulko问好。Arthur Curry挥着手磊落地说没问题，那这问候就一定被带到了。但Vulko一直没有出现在Arthur的念叨里，没有一句消息，也没有来过。现在Vulko来了，驯顺地被摁在自己身下。为什么而来？

他试探着舔了一下Vulko的喉结侧面，获得一次明显的退缩。但依然毫无反抗。他的身高很多年前就超过了Vulko，同样飞速增长的是他的战斗能力。Vulko早就不是他的对手——只不过他确实没想到过对方还能悄悄藏起什么，附身在另一个人的三叉戟上来绊他一跤。

轻舔转化为啃咬。Vulko尝起来像海水。他听到制服下愈发加速的心跳声。Vulko也会紧张吗？又或者是暴露要害的恐惧？Vulko是来请求原谅的吗？总不像是来落井下石。是为道歉而来吗？还是后悔？他应该被原谅吗？他有必要请求原谅吗？ _……只要一个论断是虚假的，构成这个论断的两个名词拼凑出的新词便不可能有实际意义，于是也必然是虚假的。_ Orm向上移动，吮吸Vulko下颌的皮肤。如果“叛徒可以是无辜的”这一论断虚假，那么“无辜的叛徒”只不过是一个可以发出来的声音，而不可能指称任何事物……可它指Vulko。又或许它不行，没有哪个新词可以指称Vulko。

海水环抱着陆地，汐声混杂风声，将灯塔围成城堡。

他重新与Vulko面对面。Vulko呼吸有些急促，眼睛直直看着他，略微张着嘴，像要说些什么。这是他初次见到的一副样子。他凑上前去，舔了舔眼前的嘴唇，又用舌尖抵住舌尖，把所有可能性都堵了回去。Vulko快速闭上了眼睛，睫毛不安地颤动。从这样近的地方来望着自己过去的指导者让Orm感到陌生。他感觉得到视线之外Vulko的双手划动了几下，徒劳地想要抓握什么，却只摸到平整的地面。

于是他也闭上双眼。原来亚特兰蒂斯人尽管嘴唇发凉，口腔内里却是温暖的。他想他们的牙齿打了架，但他发誓只有不到一秒。他的舌头没遇到什么阻碍就闯了进去，擦过年长者的上颚，Vulko好像被他烫到了一样，瑟缩着溢出些没有出路的模糊低吟。他们的舌尖又撞在了一起，相互磨蹭又擦过，愈发深入，舔舐到彼此的舌根。Vulko像是没决定好该退避还是迎接，但侵略早已迅速变成了共舞。Orm略略退出，留意到不易察觉的挽留。他轻柔地啃咬Vulko的下唇，在想象中它们应当有变红变热些。随后他重新探入，把自己的舌尖塞到对方之下，仿佛触得到血管的激烈搏动。他从上颚前侧一直向后舔去，逼近喉咙，近乎呜咽的细微声响融在了津液中。

这个吻像一场漫长的拥抱。

最终Orm直起身子，大口呼吸，想把缺氧的混沌从脑子里赶走。接着他发现Vulko的手不知从什么时间开始绕到他腰后攥住了毛衣的衣角。也许Vulko也在这时意识到了，那双手骤然松开，落回水泥地上。

Vulko激烈地喘息着，海水加上风的声音都压不住。他的眼睛湿润发红，看起来格外亮，唇角留着唾液的痕迹，发髻毛糙地歪向一边。他像是散了架，全靠制服聚拢起一副完整的形状。Orm盯着他，试图捕捉不断游移的视线。你哭了吗？大概没有吧。他头昏脑胀地想着。这可不算哭，你还欠着我两滴眼泪。在海底落泪毫无意义，可在陆地上不一样。现在他既尝得到那莫名的咸味，也还留着Vulko的气息。也许混合起来就是海沟国海水的味道，也许他会被毒死。谁知道呢？没准亲吻Vulko就像亲吻一条老双髻鲨，总得舍弃点什么。

他调整一下姿势，仰起头来靠在了护栏下部。天已经完全黑了，好像云层也散了不少，露出大半个月亮。海底没有月亮……但没有也无所谓。他余光看到Vulko也挣扎着坐了起来，凑到他旁边。他想他刚才或许压麻了年长者的腿。

他含着很多问题没有问出口。你自以为有罪吗？你以为我也有罪吗？你想给我什么？你想从我这里得到什么？

你为什么而来？

他想了想，决定就保持现状。 _公正与背义是属于群居者而非独处者的品质_ ，他在心中悄悄念着。而且如果Vulko再敢回答他一句“我不否认”，他多半会拖着对方一起翻过护栏跳下去，扎进随便哪里。

他向侧边伸出手去，细细摩挲年长者额头上的皱纹，又顺着眉心滑到鼻翼旁边。Vulko下意识地贴近他的手，随即又克制似的把自己往后挪了挪。

Orm觉得有些好笑。他拍了拍Vulko的肩，示意他回头看向护栏外面。

“这是你要他们给我准备的好风景，你也应该看看。”

蓝黑的天空之下，星辰炸成碎屑，散落到海水里去，点点发亮。灯塔发出的光从他们头顶均衡地铺开，像笼着片纱幕。

“确实是不错的风景。”Vulko点头，身子稍微向外探，肩膀与Orm轻轻碰撞。

◆

他们并肩走在沙滩上。

Vulko看起来已经恢复了原状，蹭乱的头发重新扎得一丝不落，目光平静，只有略显红肿的嘴唇还留了些上岸一趟的痕迹。他随口说着亚特兰蒂斯发生的琐事，像是一个被习惯支配的谋士。Orm的手搭在牛仔裤口袋边上，漫不经心地听着。Vulko低哑的声音成为背景音乐，实质的内容却剥离了开来。

他们在Vulko上岸的地方附近停下脚步，视线相对。Orm盯着他，感觉胸口发凉。

“所以就这样了。没有什么想说了？”

Vulko张开嘴又闭上。这倒是少见，Orm想着。

“……没什么特别的，就是刚才在灯塔上突然发现，人在海底和陆地，视觉上不太一样。透过空气看你的眼睛比透过海水看显得更蓝些。”

“……”

Orm已经很多年没有从Vulko口中听到一句毫无意义的话了，以至于他难以确认对方在试图表达什么。

风声簌簌而过，却又没吵到盖得住人声。Orm徒劳地伸手向脑后拢了一下头发，不知怎么回应。

你还会再来吗？

“再见。”最终他说。

Vulko突然把手放到他的头顶，他战栗了一下。那只手轻柔地整理他的金发。

“我知道有地方卖质量好的茶叶，下次一起去看看吧。也许你还有机会喜欢上茶的味道，而我也还没尝到你泡的茶。”他收回手，又犹豫地补充:“如果你不介意的话。”他仰头看向高大结实的年轻王子，泄露出一丝微笑来。

Orm瞪着他片刻，随即也翘起了嘴角。口中难以言明的沉重咸味消失了，他深吸一口气，这回是澄澈的海洋气息。

“帮我向他问好。我是说，向Arthur。”

Vulko抬起眉毛看他，“当然。我很意外。”

也许Vulko杀死了他的巨大海蛇。起码是敲晕了。

海水拍打沙滩，将贝类与海草卷上岸，又吞吞吐吐不愿彻底留下它们。Vulko转身走向海边，一步一步踏了进去，没有回头，利落地消失在黑漆漆的海平面之下。背后灯塔打出橙黄色的光，Orm向前走几步，凉意滑过脚趾缝，他的影子盖在长长一片海水上。

海水的抚摸温柔又含了些躁动。这具身体中到底还埋着足以唤起海啸的力量，而亚特兰蒂斯的血脉永远挣不脱海洋的召唤。母亲知道，Arthur知道，Vulko也知道。没人期待把他长久困锁在一座陆地的灯塔里。

海陆本是一体，但海陆中人早已不是。称之为自戕也好，战争也罢，自愿又或者受某种力量指引，他最终总会回到高压冰冷而熟悉的海水中去。

但那是以后的事。

他在原地站了一会儿，裤脚被零星扑来的碎浪打湿。

海底四季变化是混沌的，可起码在这片陆地上不一样。今天过了是明天，那么幸运的话，冬天之后大概会跟着春天。等Vulko下次来时，也许天气已经转暖，到那时他们可以一起去看花，找点什么来把壁龛里的玻璃瓶填满。母亲来时说过她爱陆地上成片的绚丽花田，Orm还想象不出那和浅海中遍布的藻类能有多少区别，但也许亲眼看过就会明白。如果Vulko也没见过，他们正好可以一起嚼一两朵花。

当然，在出门前，Vulko得脱掉那身紧身衣。他不介意出借自己的陆地人服装，只不过Vulko穿起来可能会太大了。他喉咙里压着笑声，像是怕海底的人听到，无声息地踱回了塔屋。

**Author's Note:**

> 斜体句引自霍布斯著《利维坦》，同时利维坦也指基督教中代表嫉妒之罪的怪物。  
> Orm与之和解的不仅是Vulko，还有Arthur。


End file.
